livandmaddiefansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Mitchell
|resides = Stevens Point Wisconsin (formerly) Los Angles (currently) |occupation = Actor |eye color = Brown |hair color = Brown |family = Liv Rooney (wife) Megan Mitchell (sister, deceased) Maddie Rooney (sister-in-law) Karen Rooney (mother-in-law) Pete Rooney (father-in-law) Joey Rooney (brother-in-law) Parker Rooney (brother-in-law) Linda (cousin) Heather (cousin) Zoey Mitchell (sister, deceased) Veronica Mitchell (mother, deceased) Matthew Mitchell (father, deceased) Maddie Mitchell (daughter) Lucas Mitchell (son) |relationships = Liv Rooney (Wife) |friends = Maddie Rooney (best friend) Willow (best friend) Josh Willcox (best friend) Linda (best friend) |affiliations = Voltage Spy2The50's |school = Ridgewood High |actor = Jacob Lyons}} Jacob Dean Mitchell is the first and only son of Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell and is married to Liv Rooney. He jokes around with his friends by saying they're fired. Jacob is portrayed by Jacob Lyons Background Jacob is a 19 year old boy that was born and raised in Hollywood to Jessica and Matthew. His parents and sisters died when he was young and he lived with his aunt Jasmine and cousins Linda and Heather. He meets Liv at 11 years old and begins having a crush on. He became an actor because of Liv, but he later retired because Liv had moved back home to Wisconsin. Later at 14 his house caught on fire trapping his parents and sisters inside so after the incident he moved in with his aunt Jasmine and cousins Linda and Heather. Later on he moves to Steven's Point and was enrolled into Ridegwood where he reunits with Liv and meets Maddie and Joey. Over his high school years he made some new friends such as Willow. Personality Jacob is kind and caring kid who does have anger issues and will get mad if someone talks about his wife, sister-in-law, Josh and his brother-in-laws. Relationships 'Relationships: 'Jacob Mitchell/Relationships Quotes Wedding-A-Rooney Birthday-A-Rooney Trivia *He hates his middle name. *His favourite movie of all time is Full Metal Jacket. *Jacob joins Liv on Linda and Heather, but when Liv sees Heather kissing her husband for a scene she gets mad at her. *He will not let anything happen to Liv, Maddie, Joey, Parker, Linda, Josh or Heather. *Jacob met Liv in Hollywood, at the age of 11, and they were together for 8 years, before getting married at the age of 19. *He names his daughter after his sister-in-law Maddie. *Gemma hires him to play a villain on Voltage though Jacob didn't know that he was fighting Liv's character on the show, but after he had to throw Liv he felt guilty because he "hurt" her and he didn't come out of his and Liv's room for a long time since then. *He meets Josh's sister Amy who seems to remind him of Megan. *One day Jacob was compared to Dean Winchester of Supernatural as he is sometimes sarcastic. *His middle name is Dean. *He likes to "fire" his friends. *His catchphrase is "You're fired". *His favourite characters in ''Street Fighter II ''are Guile and Ryu. *Jacob has been known to have racist tendencies, often screaming "Nigger!" at the sight of a black man in public. * Jacob decides to move to North Carolina with Liv. * He plays a character on Voltage named John. * After Maddie tells Jacob that he doesn't always be around her and Josh. Jacob started keeping her away from him. * Jacob likes the movie Grease. * He has Attention Deficit Disorder * He likes to work out. * He only lost by a point in 1 on 1 basketball against Maddie. * One day Jacob was running and he heard his foot snap and broke it. *He's the oldest out of Liv, Josh and Maddie. *He moves to California and stays with Ruby and Aunt Dena for a few months. *His attachment to Liv seems to be getting stronger as their marriage goes on. *He works with Josh on two projects - Voltage and Spy2The50's. *He decided to work on Linda and Heather with his cousin Linda. *He learns his aunt Jasmine had passed away of a heart attack. *Jacob taught the twins Josh, Willow, Joey, Parker, Pete, Diggie and Linda how to play football. *He almost lost to Linda's team in football by a point. *His favorite person is Liv. *He often calls Liv a ding dong. *He can get very violent if he gets too angry. Jasmine, Linda, Liv, Maddie, Willow, Josh, Parker, Joey, Pete, Aunt Dena, Karen and Ruby try helping him calm down *He got the nickname Rambo from Linda because of how many times he has watched Rambo. *His character on Linda and Heather is named after Spyro the Dragon. His character is the love intrest for Heather as Linda is Jacob's cousin. Fictional filmography Category:Liv and Maddie Category:Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Mitchell Family Category:Rooney Family